


The Same Nightmare

by agatfulne



Series: Quick Thoughts About The Galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aayla Secura Lives, F/M, Minor CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatfulne/pseuds/agatfulne
Summary: Bly had the same nightmare as always
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Quick Thoughts About The Galaxy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Same Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> a quickly thought about blyla.  
> enjoy.

The light passed through those large plants of Felúcia, the noise the leaves made were loud, they went down a little more the ground, everything was very quiet and this made the 327th more nervous. 

"A little more, Commander. We are almost there", the voice was of his General, her skin shone in that light, he could see through the helmet the way her curves moved as they walked. 

"Right, General" he turned to the men and shouted the order " Almost there, men!"

When the grass began to get straight, they heard a click on their comlinks and a hooded figure appeared on a blue hologram saying the following words. 

"Execute Order 66" 

The clones stared there and automatically picked up their weapons. 

Aayla realizing that the men had stopped, turned and asked "It's androids, Commander?" 

"No."

Bly pulled the blaster and shot first and everyone followed burning the General’s blue skin. 

When the fire was over, Bly removed the helmet and observed that her face was on the side, her eyes open, staring directly at his. 

And that’s when he woke up scared.

His body was sticking with sweat, he put his hand on his forehead and cleaned the moisture that was there and finally realized that he was alone in the room. He looked out the round window on the wall and realized that it was already day, slid out of bed going to the bathroom to improve the downed appearance.

  
  


When he opened the back door, he felt the light sun hit his skin and right in front he saw her shadow. 

Of his wife. 

The skin was no longer the most whole and shiny blue, now had golden stripes tattooed not to be identified by the Empire, but she remains beautiful, the most beautiful. 

She turned her face to where Bly was coming and showed a smile. 

He thanked for falling into that ditch with her, thanked for having a problem with his chip, thanked for only leaving with scratches from that slaughter. 

Bly stood by her side and kissed her lips gently, Aayla kissed back in a hurry and the two stayed there for a while until she asked. 

"Nightmares again, my love?"


End file.
